wind of a dragons wings
by slifarianhawk
Summary: xaldin x oc


The wind of a dragon wings

When he came. I must agree, that day when that mysterious primordial man in the black coat

came every thing changed. That antediluvian man with the black key, he change my life forever.

My name is tabi, I'm eighteen. Radiant garden is my home. My twin, lea, is always was running

around causing trouble. I'm one of ansem the wise's apprentices . my master thought me to wield the

keyblade. When I was young I unlocked a power not even lord ansem knew of. A power the man that

had silver hair, gold eyes with the black the key craved. The man who made me a keyblade master,

xehanort.

The man who took my loves heart and then my own.

Falling in to darkness, just waiting to find a way out. Slowly drifting on water blacker the night

and as cold as ice. The shadows pulled me into their chilling grasp. Unknowing that I was falling to a

different state stranger than even master could for see.

When I woke, I was in a world I knew as twilight town thanks to master ansem training. I stood

up and I was in a tight fitting battle outfit with my keyblade chain around my neck. I was in the forest

outside of town. I heard rustling on the north side. Then, I saw a flare of darkness. I snarled and dashed

towards it. When I arrived to the location where the dark tendrils, I was stunned.

It was ienzo. I stepped out of the shadows and into his sights.

"who are you?" he asked.

"no need for you to know." I stated.

He pulled out a book and I heard rustling the bushes behind me.

"whose this zexion?" said a deep voice that registered as alaous.

"someone in our way." Ienzo said.

"need some help?" alaous said pulling out a huge axe sword.

"sure thing lexaius." Ienzo said

I laughed "my my my do you think guys can trump me, pffft only loss I've ever had was

against….".

"me." I heard someone say.

I saw the dark portal open up and out came him, the one I loved, dilan.

"xaldin." Ienzo said."

"isn't that right tabith…" he said reaching out for my shoulder.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"are you ok xaldin." Ienzo delved.

"yea" dilan said getting up," what the hell t why are you attacking us!".

"if you were who I think you were you'd know that I hate being touched on the shoulder."

I jumped up.

" humph bakas not to mention if you'd think I'd allow ones who've plummeted to the darkness

manipulate me." I burst summoning two broadswords. It felt strange they weren't my swords, but I

didn't care.

"wait!" I heard someone shout as a new black portal opened and a tan man stepped out.

"lord xemnas" they all said lowering there weapons.

"she doesn't know what's going on. She has no idea what she is or what her goals are. Just like

the rest of you, when you first became nobodys." He said remaining into the portal, "come with me I can

give you purpose Tabitha or as I should say tabi.".

"fine." I said my weapons fading into shadows, "how ever I do have one condition.".

"and that would be." He said.

"my anagram name will be abitx." I said letters surrounding me.

"so you know the recusants sigil." He said.

"yes master xemnas." I answered the others stunned.

"very well welcome number .5 abitx the cosmic enforcer." He said.

Xemnas called a meeting as soon as everyone returned from there missions.

"comrades today is a good day. Lady luck shined her beams of opportunity on us at this very

moment a new member has joined us." He said.

I started to walk towards the center of the room.

" Introducing a warrior of pure palace and pure benevolence, mistress of the cosmic, number .5

abitx" he said as I stood in the center while 8 sets of eyes stared at me, "please introduce your selves to

her.".

"I'm number 2 xigbar the freeshooter I warp space." Xigbar said.

"I'm number 3 xaldin or as you formally know as dilan, I control 6 lance and the element of

wind." Xaldin said dully.

"I'm vexen number 4 and scientist of this organization. I control ice." Vexen said.

" pass." Lexaius said.

"ass" I muttered.

"I'm zexion I control illusions and I kill things with books." Zexy said.

"I'm saix second in command in this organization, I'm the one who will assign you your missions.

I'm known as the lunar diviner." He sighed.

"and I'm…."

"lea I know who you are we shared a fucking womb for nine months." I said pinch the top of my

nose and shaking my head in criticism.

"awkward." He said, "just call me axel.".

"meeting dismissed" xemnas said.

Saix came up to me after the meeting.

"follow me I'll take you to your room." He said.

"what ever isa." I said walking.

He pulled out that claymore of his and tried to hit me. I dodged and summon the cosmic x-

blade. "you wanna dance pup." I said with disgust.

"watch your mouth just because you out rank me doesn't mean your stronger than me." He said.

"heh, poor number 7 jealous much, I'm more expirenced than you. Not to count how many

times you've challenged me in the past and lost." I said.

" that was then. AND THIS IS NOW!" he said swing his claymore.

Meeting my blade, our weapons clashed send him flying backward. He snarled and charged. I

sighed.

"cosmic pheonix." I said teleporting torwards him and slashed his chest. He hit the floor unable

to move.

"you need to learn your place isa, this will help you remember it." I said cutting an x into his

forehead, "now tell me where me room is.".

"fourth floor fifth door on the right." He said passing out.

"thanks bitch." I laughed walking away thinking, 'this could be to my advantage'.

* * *

thanks this was chap one of my xaldin fan fic i dont own kingdom hearts

ttfn tata for now


End file.
